EPF Command Room
For the first command room, see Command Room. The EPF Command Room (also known as New HQ or New Command Room) is the Command Room and HQ''' '''for EPF Agents and is found in the Everyday Phoning Facility, where the Player needs to go through some tests and get access to the lift which leads to this room. The room replaced the PSA Headquarters after the Popcorn Explosion, however, penguins can enter the VR Room to play PSA Secret Missions and see holograms of the old versions of the HQ by using the Tube Transport. Appearance The old Command Room's table, chairs and TV are here. There are stairs on either side. The Tube Transport is located in the back. The Big TV on the Left scans the EPF system for bugs. The Big TV on the right tells agents to report for duty the next time (similar to the Whiteboard in the HQ). The four (remaining) I.S.E.E.U. screens show the Beach, Cove, Everyday Phoning Facility and the Ski Village. There are speakers next to the huge TV set. The big screen on the left is for the EPF's System Scanner (which if you click it will scan bugs inside the EPF's system). Trivia *You cannot change the channel displayed on the TV like in the old Command Room. *You can see the cabinet that was used to access the Old Command Room on the down-left corner. *The tubes at the back are for going to the VR Room. *It has a water tank next to the table. *It is underground, as seen by the lift. *The music is a remix of the title music of the first EPF game and the second EPF game. *There are four more chairs than the Old Command Room, bringing the total to ten. *In the gameplay of Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge you get to visit the Command Room when its finished. *With the new Command Room, comes a new Spy Phone which is more high-tech than the old one. *It was told in the blog that there will be a new room, but it was unknown where it will be, how it will be, where it will be and for what it will be. It is confirmed now that it's the VR Room. *If you click the System Scanner it will scan EPF for bugs. This might be because Herbert had managed to hack the PSA system and they didn't want him to hack the EPF system. *There are only 4 I.S.E.E.U. monitors, which probably means that the others were completely destroyed and Gary couldn't get the rest back online. *On June 10, 2010 the PSA Missions were moved to the VR Room. There were rumors about a new missions panel to be added soon for the EPF Missions, but new missions are on the EPF Spy Phone. *On June 15, 2010 the "Field Ops" and "Elite gear" buttons were released. Players could spend their career totals from completing field ops on clothing. Free players can also get the clothing. Gallery Epf command room new.png|The Command Room under construction. AgentcomEPFConstruction2.png|The Command Room after days of construction. EPF Command Room June 10.png|the Command Room with the working Tube Transport. Epf Command Room June 15.jpg|The current Command Room, with Field-Ops. See also *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *PSA Headquarters *Everyday Phoning Facility *Gary *Penguin Secret Agency *EPF Spy Phone *HQ *VR Room External Links *EPF Command Room (.swf) *Music (.swf) Category:Places